Temp Monster Page
This is a list I compiled after a few hours work. Before using any of them make sure you check spellings in case I misspelled it. If you have images, descriptions or anything at all just click on that monster and create the page. List of Monsters Goblie Skurg Kobold Orc Twisted Dwarf Slave Outcast Goblin Disciple Skuldragl Morloch Slaver Slave Driver Goblin Large Orc Norn Drung Troll Elf Goblin Guard Goblin Lord Goblin Shaman Dwarf Gnoll Gnome Dwarven Guard Dwarven Lord Goregi Sprite Dryad Rock Elf Twisted Elf Grunk Pog Gumon Lost Soul Hobgoblin ZBrat Chardon Ruffian Jestor Pixie Dreadan Dreadan Lord Outlaw Siren Looting Fool Witch Canibal Gorguni Mengu-Pixie Shadow Goblin Wandering Goru Mengu-Ogre Chuka Goliath Dark Assassin Soul Assassin Pious Priest Maxx Sortiri Decklin Floor Slime Green Ooze Aboleth Green Slime Vomits Goo Booger Diseased Muck Murgook Purple Ooze Barf Pile Shangook Grey Ooze Slippery Mire Jubilex Blue Slime Oclagook Spooring Fungus Snudge Vile Filth Grey Mold Golden Ooze Gel Cube Rust Monster Worst Nightmare Dimeon Horned Demon Daemon (Missing Texture.) Shen'gal Kaelmeon Gaél Demon Winged Demon Troll Demon Lesser Demon Lassumeon Ethereal Demon Vetch Shaelmeon Foul Wretch Fangatu Vile Wretch Incubi Dark Demon Dungeon Harpy Greater Demon Pit Fiend (Missing Texture.) Hand of Death Dark Sinner Daemon Lord The Ku'tan Jenal Margoyle Yakius Veyasu Nan-Shuma Gargoyle Screaming Devil Dervish Black Dervish Keenasu Poltergeist Imp Devil Spawn Kei-Shuma Greymah Minor Fiend Dust Devil Kenymah Fiend Guardian Hakus Arch-Fiend Attorneus Shadow Devil Arch-Devil Devil Lord Fire Lord Ice Lord Devil Prince Flaming Fiend Killart Electrical Menace Hennart Air Elemental Spasu-Fire Ice Mist Lesser Wisp Dunnart Wisp Wil 'O Wisp Dungeon Mist Aerial Mist Junnart Wizard's Breath Freezing Mist Genie Shapeless Form Efreet Fog of Death Black Death Poison Fog Arc Meister Vortex Beast Void Rock Snake Slitherling I'ssus Ye'ssus Bull Snake Lesser Anaconda Night Dragon Giant Serpent Pit Viper Venemous Gecko Pegan Lizard Rattlesnake Snake Servant Medusa Giant I'ssus Asp Gythyek Lizard Que'ssus Dungeon Anaconda Cobra Giant Snake Black Grengi Shadow Serpent Mother of Serpents Deadly Anaconda Coutal Lizardo Flame Dragon* Slither Puff Adder Mississauga Rattler Spitting Cobra Dragette Pseudo-Dragon Lesser Red Dragon Red Dragon Wyvern* Hydra Flame Dragon* Morgoth Silver Dragon Blue Wyvern Black Wyvern Wyvern* Gold Wyvern Drey Dragon Flaming Dragon Green Dragon Mundragon Brown Dragon White Dragon Black Dragon Shadow Dragon Ice Dragon Dragon Prince Deathen Dragon Dragon King Dragon Queen Gold Dragon Darkagon Boris Tyke Black Bear Giant Owl Tengu Brown Tyke Snook Large Rat Giant Badger Dungeon Bear Land Crab Razor Bear Cave Bear Pandrun Giant Slug Scyllama Spotted Tyke Feral Snook Ergu Giant Raven Azure Giant Badger Falcon Wolf Carrion Crawler BloodSucker Giant Boar Havanna Lion Hell Hound Vampire Bat Grey Pandrun Giant Wolverine Rabid Snook Silver Bear Yundrun Black Wolf Brown Bear Stalker Death Hawk Mordun Pandrun Burrow Frost Bear Black Yundrun Dark Flight Beechi Shadow Wolf Dark Tiger Iron Bear Denumi Lion Death Flight Creeping Skank Death Stalker Rabid Wolf Ravenous Bat Albino Bear Graél Maggot Giant Spider Giant Centipede Ant Arthropod Drey Spider Giant Beetle Spiting Centipede Graél Mosquito Giant Ant Giant Scorpion Fire Ant Queen Ant Fire Centipede Orp Fire Beetle Southland Mosquito Giant Hornet Giant Earwig Giant Wasp Krigger Rot Grub Crystal Spider Giant Silverfish Stinging Mantis Wolf Spider Ku'lak Tarantula Warrior Ku'lak Queen Ku'lak Shadow Sting Midgie Plague Flea Black Fly Desert Scorpion Zombie Hiksae Skeleton Mummy Milsae Warrior Spirit Munsae Wraith Walking Corpse Ghost Spook Ransae Evil Spirit Drakul Shuman Munsae Eater of Flesh Twisted Phantasm Mincer Corpser Ghoul Asteryex Banshee Vampire Mark at 4am Bringer of Death Lesser Lich Lich Revenant of Souls Phantasmic Form Howling Soul Reaper of Death Lich Lord Vampire Lord Giant Frog Kyu Hetha Kyu Yetro Perch Kyu Lanmo Dungeon Pike Water Crab Ice Demon Alligator Vile Crocodile Black Eel Electric Eel Poisonous Toad Kyu Hota Tiger Shark Enormous Pike Jelly Fish Giant Crocodile Sea Snake Kyu Nardana Hammerhead Shark Twisted Lamurian Lamurian Outcast Kraken Kyu t'Salli Kyu Sardina Water Watcher Lamurian Lamurian Scout Lamurian Soldier Lamurian Warrior Lamurian Guard Destroyer of the Deep Piranha Water Sneak Dragon Turtle Dark Shape Great White Lamurian Royal Guard Lamurian Mage Lamurian Lord Lamurian High Priestess Sea Serpent Lamurian Queen Bottom Feeder Slave Masher Dark Giant Horda Giant Geeshi Towering Servant Morgul Frost Giant Kaneeshi Flesh Golem Cyclops Earth Golem Stone Golem Meeshi Estaux Magma Golem Lava Giant Giant King Giant Troll Mutant Diamond Golem Ogre Ogre Lord Greater Mutant Shadow Golem Charon Obsidian Golem Ice Golem Mongo Dogg Guardian Serpent Guardian Chicken Red Gremlin Guardian Spider Nastrum Centaur Guardian Mold Satyr Orange Gremlin Guardian Skeleton Sistrum Cockatrice Guardian Scorpion Minotaur Yellow Gremlin Guardian Bat Mostrum Morey Bilk Guardian Spark Grostrum Green Gremlin Guardian Pixie Leprechaun Guardian Dragon Tazen Blue Gremlin Guardian Rat Griffin Guardian Mist Golden Centaur Purple Gremlin Guardian Slime Pariah Guardian Demon Indigo Gremlin Guardian Orb Ancient Protector Gorgon Guardian Spirit Uber Tengu Guardian Bunny Phoenix Black Gremlin Wererat Werebat Wereboar Shape Shifter Altering Beast Trancor Alumnik Doppleganger Malencor Werehuman Werewolf Polymorph Shifting Form Phase Beast Werebear Lycanator Displacer Shifting Lord Lord of Polymorphs Life Shifter Scavie Footpad Outcast Scavenger Cutthroat Drek Villain Thug Pickpocket Cutpurse Shralar Thief Scoundrel Criminal Villain Robber Burglar Gredlan Footpad Hooded Thief Pilferer Brigand Laughing Looter Lead Murderer Thief Taunt Scamp Stealing Thog Thieving Adept Master Thog Adept of Darkness Master Mild Raging Rogue Keeper Theurgist Summoner Diviner Trickster Conjurer Magician Element Mage Sorcerer Caster of Souls Morkal Sorcerer Spell Binder Warlock Demonist Magi of Chan Illusionist Mind Bender Apparitionist Monk of Chan Wizard FlameMaster Sork Illusion Master Warlock Mage Sorcormancer Lord of Wizardry Prophet of Insanity Senior Sorcerer Warlock Lord Erik Rowdy Brave Warrior Dungeon Pirate Soldier Light Warrior Rashart Slayer Bushart Courrier Gladiator Barbarian Champion Bushido Butcher Mercenary Sentinel Ninja Warhawk Swordsman Warrior of the Blade Knight Fencer Master Ninja Warlord's Squire Hero Protector of Justice Master Swordsman Keeper of the Slayer Lesser Guardsman Warlord Shadow Ninja Guardsman Greater Guardsman Elite Guard Fallen Paladin Namana Strangleweed Dungeonweed Nakovant Rotting Trouet Slitherweed Yethwa Nabutu Gibbering Yethwa Dire Trouet NaLanea Treant T'Mana Poisonous Thorn T'Kovant Animated Trunk T'Butu Wizard's Abomination Shrubbery Strangling Vine T'Lanea Barbed Thorn Bent Ent